


Supernatural One-Shots

by AngelicAssbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, Destiel - Freeform, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Probably really bad, Reader-Insert, Sabriel - Freeform, Slow Updates, sorry to anyone who reads this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAssbutt/pseuds/AngelicAssbutt
Summary: Some one-shots I did a long time ago (that's why they suck). I'll try and update with some new ones and add new characters if you want me to write for someone special, tell me.Anyway, hope this isn't too bad to read.  <3





	1. Sabriel

Sam and Gabriel were out on a hunt after a tulpa. They were in the woods looking for it when all of a sudden Sam hear Gabriel scream. "SAM!!!!" He turns around so fast he almost got whiplash.

"Gabe? Where are you?" No answer. He tried again. "Gabe?!" This time he heard something but it didn't sound Gabriel. The tulpa! He thought. "Gabe! Hold on, I'm on my way!" Sam started to run towards the sound, when he arrived he saw Gabriel cornered by the tulpa. Sam had to be careful because he only got one shot on this tulpa, according to the website who created this the only way to kill it is to drive a special kind of wooden stake through its heart and if you miss the first time you can't take the chance again. Sam crept his way up behind the tulpa easily as it was to busy trying to kill Gabriel. Sam drove the stake through the tulpas heart and watched as it crumbled to dust.

"Thanks, Sammy!" Sam helped Gabriel up and dusts him off a bit, he doesn't even notice Gabriel staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me, Gabe?" Gabriel just smiles as he grabbed Sam's collar and crashes his lips to his own. When he pulled away Sam looked down at the short angel confused. "Why d' you do that?" He asked, " 'cause I wanted to!" Sam just smiled as he pulled Gabriel's lips to his again.


	2. Destiel

Dean and Castiel are alone in the bunker as Sam and Gabriel are out hunting a tulpa. Dean was walking to the kitchen as he heard a loud crash and swearing. "Son of a bitch!" He heard the familiar voice of his angel yell out as he ran to the kitchen. When he arrived he saw Castiel standing in the middle of the room holding a plate, well pieces of a plate, swearing. "Dammit!" Dean looked stunned at his angel.

"Cass, what happened?" Castiel looked up in horror at the hunter.

"Dean! I-I tried to make you breakfast but the plate was warm and I dropped it an-" He was cut off by Dean laughing, he looked at him confused. "Why are you laughing Dean? I don't understand what's so funny about this." When Dean finally stopped laughing Castiel started to get angry. "Dean it is not funny! I tried to be nice but if you cannot appreciate that then maybe I should stop trying to do nice things for you." He pouts and turns around like a stubborn child.

"Hey, c'mon Cass! I'm sorry but it’s just so funny." He says and starts to laugh a little again. Castiel turns back, still pouting like a child with his arms crossed. _He looks so adorable when he's angry._ Dean thinks as he walks up to Castiel. “The funny thing is that you, an angel of the lord, got burned on a plate while making your _human boyfriend_ breakfast," Dean says and kisses his nose. By this Castiel starts to smile and chuckle.

When he stops Dean leans down to Castiel and just as their lips are about to meet Castiel opens his mouth. "I love you, my hunter." Dean smiles. "And I love you, my angel." He says just as their lips meet in a loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pssh, wow, it did not get better. I had to edit it because the original was that bad and it still sucks.


	3. Dean x Reader

You were laying in your bed reading a book on how to kill a god. _Boring_. You thought to yourself. So you got out of bed and started walking down the corridor to the library. But halfway there you heard some distance singing so you started walking towards it instead.

"Someday I'll be living in a big ole city and all you're ever gonna be is mean, someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?" You heard the voice sing out and in that moment you realize that the one who is singing is none other than Dean.

When you arrived at his room you could hear him dancing around in there too so you opened the door a little to see him. He was dancing around and singing to Taylor Swift songs. "If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along. So, why can't you see you belong with me, you belong with me. " He sang along and you thought it was so cute you just had to film it so you picked up your phone and started filming him, then you left him to his singing.

***

It's been a week since you caught Dean dancing and singing to Taylor Swift the first time, yes he has been doing it all week and you had watched him and now when you think about it, it sounds kinda stalkerish but you didn't care because he was so cute while doing it so you couldn't help yourself.

As you were walking to the kitchen, and upon hearing the radio you knew Dean was there dancing and singing to Taylor Swift. You opened the door and there he is dancing and singing, you smiled to yourself and decided to join in. "Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter, And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet." But you were everything to me, I was begging you, "Please don't go." And I said..." You started singing here.

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"." He turned around terrified and stared at you.

"Wh-what? Did you hear that?" You nodded.

"That, yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and the rest of the week." You said with a smile.

"Oh.." He said sounding a bit terrified.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." He smiled at you.

"Turn that up, it’s good." He smiled again and turned it up. The song had changed and now it was playing your favorite Taylor Swift song, 22. Dean started to sing and dance.

"It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters And make fun of our exes, uh uh, uh uh. It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh. " He cracked a smile and you continued.

"Yeah, We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time It's miserable and magical. Oh, yeah Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines Its time."

Then you sang together. "Uh oh! I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22, Everything will be alright, If you keep me next to you You don't know about me but I'll bet you want to, Everything will be alright, If we just keep dancing like we're 22, ooh-ooh 22, ooh-ooh." He lifts you up and spins you around. You start to laugh as he puts you down and you start to dance with him. You keep going on til the songs over and you turn the radio down as you both sit and try to catch your breaths from all the dancing.

"You won't tell anyone about this right?" You shook your head. "Of course not, this is our little secret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, a thing I noticed with all my writing (especially my old ones) is that I use a lot, and I mean a lot of dialogue instead of writing actions and it bothers me.


	4. Sam x Reader

You were sitting in the bar after another rough day at work feeling frustrated. You had a glass of whiskey in your hand and you sat with your back against the bar looking out over the crowd searching. You didn't know what you were searching for, but it had to be something. You kept looking until you saw it. No, not it . Him. He was probably the most beautiful human you had ever seen. He was tall with broad shoulders and he had brown hair that reached past his ears.

He walked closer to the bar where you were sitting and you could see he had brown eyes. You could see his cheekbones too. He looked breathtaking in the black suit he was wearing. The man noticed you looking at him and gave you a smirk. You felt a blush creep its way up your cheeks as you looked down, finding your feets to be very interesting all of a sudden.

After a minute or two, you looked back up only to be disappointed seeing the handsome guy had disappeared. You sighed and turned to face the bar again. You took a sip of your whiskey when suddenly you felt something muscular come up behind you and a hand landed on your waist. As you turned to tell whoever had their hand on your waist to go to hell, you saw it was the guy from before. "Your hand is on my waist." You claimed.

He gave you a small smile and chuckled. "Actually, I think it's your waist that's under my hand." 

"Well, then I must apologise my forwardness." You smiled.

He laughed and moved his hand from your waist and stood next to you at the bar. "Can I buy the pretty lady something to drink?"

You nodded before answering him. "Yes, a whiskey please." He waved at the bartender to come over. "A whiskey for the lady please and one beer." He turned his attention back to you.

"So does the lady have a name?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, she does. It's Y/N. And yours?" 

He extended his hand and you took it. "That's a very pretty name. I'm Sam."

You got your drinks and started to make some small talk. Usually you hate small talk, you always get so awkward while talking to people but it went really smooth with Sam. "So, you come here often?" He laughed at your question.

"Ehm, no not really. It's actually the first time here."

"Huh, really. Let me guess, you're not from around here. Are you?"

He smiled. "No, me and my brother is here on work things."

"Aha, so what do you work with?"

"I work at the F.B.I actually."

You gave an impressed face. "Wow, F.B.I. That's pretty cool. Cooler than my job anyway." You laughed.

"Naaw, that can't be true. What do you work with?" You blushed slightly before answering.

"I work as a birthday planner for children." You laughed together but stopped as his phone started ringing.

He looked apologetic at you as he answered. "Hey Dean! What do you got?" Sam started to nod. "Uh Huh..okay, yeah no they never told me that. Okay hang on a sec." He looked back to you sadly. "I'm really sorry Y/N but I gotta go. My brother needs me." You gave him a small smile. "It's fine, I understand. Go save the world or something." He smiled back at you and gave you a small kiss on the cheek before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, absolute garbage. well well, what can one do when they wrote this three years ago and is too lazy to change it.


	5. Castiel x Reader

You and Castiel had been going out for a while but it's quite hard to get a lonely moment together since Dean and Sam have been disturbing you with their brotherly love and it has been driving you insane. But this week you two will be completely alone since your brothers are going on a hunt with Crowley. _Yup, don't see that going well._ You thought to yourself as you were walking down the corridor early in the morning to say goodbye.

"Okay guys, just call if there is a problem." You laughed at your brothers. 

"We are not the ones going on a holiday with the king of hell." Dean smiled as he hugged you. It was the first time you and Castiel were alone in the bunker for a longer period of time without them so they are a bit nervous. When you went to say goodbye to Sam you saw Dean go over with Cass to talk to him. Probably to have the Winchester version of 'If you break her heart, we'll break your face' talk, which is just Dean threatening Cass not to touch you.

"Y/N, just promise to call if something is happening."

You sighed and hugged him. "Fine, I promise." He smiled as he kissed the top of your head, relieved he walked back to Dean. "C'mon, Dean we gotta go." He nodded and they walked out of the bunker. You turn around to face Castiel and give him a peck on the lips. "Come, let's go back to bed." He takes your hand and follows you back to your shared room with a smile. 

***

You and Castiel made breakfast and now you were trying to figure out what to do. "Hm, we could maybe play something?" You looked up at him.

"Like what?" He thought for a moment.

"Twister?" You smiled. He knew it was your favorite game.

"Sure!"

***

The days past and you two had done all sorts of things in the bunker. You had played all the games, explored the library and studied about angels and other things. Your brothers are coming home tomorrow so you and Castiel decided that tonight's a movie night. You both were nestled up together on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. "What movie would you want to see?" He asked looking down at me with his baby blue eyes.

You thought for a moment. "Hm..maybe...we can watch a series instead?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure. What did you have in mind?" You smirked.

"Sherlock." You said as you started searching for it and pressed play. You were already so into it, quoting every line. You didn't even notice Cass stating at you. When you turned to take some popcorn your lips brush his for a brief second and you turned your attention to the tv again blushing. You felt him resting his head on your shoulder.

After two seasons of Sherlock you heard something in the door, both you and Castiel snap your heads to look and you see Sam, Dean, and Crowley watching you equally big smirks. "Yes? Can we help you?"

Dean was the first one to react. "No, no we're fine." He smiled and grabbed the other two by the arm and dragged them out of there. "C'mon guys, let's go." After they left we pressed play and you started to quote the lines again.

You looked over to your angel with a big smile. "I love you." You said as you pecked his cheek. He smiled back at you. "I love you too, Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this real cheesy but whatever

**Author's Note:**

> wow, this one is really bad but I guess that's life, I promise it will get better.


End file.
